


The Boy Who Got Away

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Forever Knight, London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The Nightcrawler speaks, delivering one of his taunting, suggestive broadcasts. It’s about Nicholas. It always is. This one has a double meaning, applying to a mortal man named Richie, whom is similar to LaCroix in several ways.One of them is fatal and heartbreaking. The Nightcrawler offers up a warning about the allure of the boy who got away. Not that he expects Richie to listen.





	The Boy Who Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over between Forever Knight and London Spy, a tragic m/m love story with a little suspense and mystery mixed it. I was struck by the similarity of Mark Gatiss’s character, Richie, to LaCroix. He had only a cameo role, but his interaction with Danny (Ben Whishaw’s character) brought back happy Unnamed Faction flashbacks. :)=
> 
> I don’t own the characters of Forever Knight and London Spy, although they did borrow my brain and imagination when I was trying to write an original story. (wry grin)

“What is it about the boy who got away? The one that looks at you with judgment in his shadowed eyes?

He’s no fun, not anymore. You understood this, even before you mocked him with an acknowledgement of this. Not fun at all. 

You still can’t just let him go, can you?

It’s not like there aren’t a dozen more like him, ready to ride your elevator to heaven. Ready to accept your grace in little plastic bags or a burning pipe. 

You’ve got your collection of lush, young acolytes who worship you as their God, their Devil, their father, and their happiness, all rolled into one. 

You could have taken any one of them. They’re more than willing to give you anything. Each offers you the keys to heaven via any number of succulent little doors, opening to an entirely new realm of fun. 

Why fixate on the one who refuses? The boy who keeps his body maddening shut, denying access? 

He’s a fatal addiction, that boy. Keep trying to get him to open up and you’ll open up yourself. You’ll find all those inconvenient feelings popping out you thought you’d tucked safely away. 

Once they get away, they’re impossible to ignore. 

Don’t try to open his door. That boy leads to heartbreak and nowhere fun. 

Believe me, gentle listener. The Nightcrawler knows.”


End file.
